


Do you like me like i love you?

by kyungsooup



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsooup/pseuds/kyungsooup
Summary: Junmyeon had always viewed his relationship with Sehun as borderline. They weren't friends, there was definitely something more there, but the pair also weren't quite lovers either. A borderline between friendship and love.





	Do you like me like i love you?

The nights they spent together these days were few and short, often interrupted early by busy schedules parting different ways. It made their nights together even more special for Junmyeon. He traced his fingertips across the other’s bare chest, feeling and remembering every sounding heartbeat. Up close like this with the younger, Junmyeon could almost taste the man’s reassuring scent. A scent nearly as familiar as his own. He couldn’t recall the number of times he’s drowned himself in the younger’s shirts, the scent fuelling his imagination as his hands worked furiously to pleasure himself. Though every time an intense feeling of guilt would wash over him and he’d swear he’d never do it again. But every time he did. Each time, leaving him much more thirsty for the next. 

Tonight, Junmyeon just laid beside him. His silent need and desperation only taking form in endless thoughts and quivering lips. Platonically, their relationship was great. It wasn’t near satisfying but the older was satisfied with it. He thought his love for Oh Sehun was foolish, risky and strange. Trying to push their bond, or even trying to make a move, he thought, was too much and would shatter the delicate glass they shared. Their relationship wasn’t that of friends or lovers. It existed at a borderline between the two. Even so, Junmeyon never grew tired of exploring the possibility of his love being returned. 

“Do you like me like I love you?” He whispered, his voice sweet and barely audible as he ran his fingers through the hair of the younger. His eyes gazed longingly until a sudden movement startled him. Turning to the side quickly, he held his breath as he heard the other slowly wake from sleep. Sehun groaned into the pillow. With a hand instinctively reaching down, a small curse left his lips as he realised how firm he was. Junmyeon froze and pretended to sleep, to avoid an awkward mid- night encounter with the other but panicked as he heard the moans get frequent. His cheeks flushed dark pink as he no longer heard sleep in them, but raw desire and lust. It was not the first time he had overheard the other pleasuring himself, heck he had even walked in on him a few times during their duration as roommates. The issue was, the overwhelming urge in Junmyeon’s pants never changed. He bit his lip and tried to ignore his member growing. Beside him, Sehun stroked his length faster and faster. His eyes traced the back of the silhouette of Junmeyon, admiring all the curves that appeared in his dream now before him. He usually adored his dreams of the other but not when he was right next to him. Despite his attempts at being quiet, Junmyeon’s ears, now tainted pink, could hear everything; the younger’s breath against his neck, raspy and needing and driving him insane. 

“J-Junmyeon,” 

The older eyes squeezed shut as he heard his name. His member now pressing hard against his boxers, throbbing and unbearably tender. Sehun, nearly reaching his limit already, burrowed his chin into the other’s neck. His breathe quick, and wonderfully warm. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard-” 

That was enough to finally make Junmyeon squeal in surprise. His eyes shot open as he quickly covered his mouth. But it was too late as his gaze met the others. Before he could say anything, Sehun swiftly but cautiously reached down and brought his lips to his, softly at first then firmly and needing, his tongue slowly slipping in. Junmyeon raised his arms in protest, but Sehun clasped them at the wrists and help them down on the bed. Hands now pinned either side of his head, Junmyeon reluctantly spread his legs as he felt the other lick his lips before entering his tongue again. Junmyeon’s eyebrows arched upwards as he felt Sehun’s moist tongue slickly exploring his mouth. Sehun could take anymore. He pressed his body into junmyeon, his hard cock pressing firmly into his, earning a loud whimper to escape Junmyeon’s lips. Almost immediately, the two began thrusting, rubbing their members together, moaning uncontrollably. They moved faster and harder. Thrusting sloppily, they clung to each other as they kissed just as messy. Hard and sensitive, Junmyeon reached up to Sehun’s arm, nails digging in, eyes begging for mercy. Sehun took the motion and quickly removed the other’s boxers, hands sliding across his ass and giving it a hard slap. His lips curved upwards in a small smirk before wrapping his hand around the other’s member, pumping his entire length painfully slowly. 

“P-please,” Junmeyon begged softly, tears forming in his eyes as he grew desperate. Triumphantly, Sehun reached his hand around his member too and pumped them together with fast strokes. He playfully slid his spare hand up to Junmyeon’s mouth to which he welcomed excitedly. Junmyeon clung onto Sehun’s arm as he began sucking on his fingers, taking them into his wet mouth and circling them with his tongue. The other gasped and tried to quicken his pace even more. His strokes were now all over the place, fast and desperate and he felt himself close to climax. He gazed down at Junmeyon, now with his thumb in his mouth, gazing back at him with big, innocent, yet disgustingly dirty, eyes. Sehun slowly slid out his thumb, rubbing them over the other’s slutty lips before moving them down to grab onto him to stable himself. Chest to chest, Junmyeon could feel Sehun’s heavy breathing against his and clasped and pulled at the other’s hair, his whimpers and moans filling the room until Sehun met their lips together once again as they both went over the edge. Their cum squirting all over their chest and pouring down Sehun’s hands. The pair held onto each other as overwhelming pleasure overtook their bodies. Sehun licked his lips as he watched Junmyeon’s liquid ooze down him, feeling him slightly shake beneath him. 

“You okay?” Sehun asked concerned as he gently cupped the other’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Junmyeon smiled and nodded, rosy cheeks glowing, happy that their relationship was now no longer “borderline”.

**Author's Note:**

> quick and messy but i hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
